Three Simple Words
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: Anna landed on top of Brooklyn's most feared newsie, Spot Conlon. She wasn't supposed to be here, but at that moment, she just wanted to stay with him.
1. Early Novembers I Promise I'm Not Okay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Newsies. Now then, if I did...I would be very proud and quite rich now wouldn't I?

**Note:** First Newsies fic, so please be gentle with the reviews.

* * *

**Early Novembers - I Promise I'm Not Okay**

_by nat halie on paper_

* * *

Spot Conlon, the infamous and widely feared Brooklyn newsies leader sat on his platform, the one that he, and only he could sit on. He was extremely bored and found little amusement looking at his newsies daring each other to jump in to the freezing sea. It was around November and he tapped his cane as Pinch pushed Buck off the pier. 

All around the Brooklyn newsies looked down to see Buck spurt out water and yell curses at Pinch. Buck sent a look to one of the boys next to Pinch. Spider kicked Pinch in the back and sent the boy hurtling through the air and landing on his front in to the icy-cold sea.

"Youse just a bunch of losers!" Shouted Spider slapping his knee due to his laughter.

Spot couldn't help but chuckle at his newsies.

He suddenly spotted a blue bottle glinting in the sunlight and got his slingshot out. He grabbed a marble from his pocket and aimed.

As the bottle shattered someone landed on top of him.

"Oof."

Spot got up and pushed the person off him, but then seeing it was a girl helped her up too.

"My, my boiys. Look what we got 'ere, a mighty fine dame. If I do say so meself." Spot said eyeing the girl that landed on him.

"Shit..." Spot heard her curse. He lifted an eyebrow; this was no normal dame for sure. These dames these days don't ever swear.

She was brushing off the imaginary dirt on her shirt, while Spot observed her. She had a white and quite tight T-Shirt on that Spot had never seen in his life. She also had the shortest skirt he had ever seen and his eyebrows were raised way up high. Even the 'working girls' didn't have skirts that short.

"Oi. Youse dere. What's your name?" Spot asked the girl.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw who addressed her. "I'm – seeing things. That—that's it...yes...I'm seeing things—that can't be Spot Conlon."

"So youse knows my name." Spot said proudly. "Whose are you?"

"I'm—I'm." She stuttered eyes still wide and her face pale.

"I told youse guys that goils get tongue-tied round me." Spot stated proudly, sticking out his chest.

The girl heard this and indignantly snapped, "My name is Anna. Happy now?"

"Very." Spot replied grinning. He looked down and then asked cockily, "That's da shortest skoirt I ever saw. Where'd ya get it?"

Anna blushed remembering that they didn't know her background yet. "Um—you see, in my time – skirts are really short, even shorter than this."

The guys that heard this did a few whistles and catcalls.

"So do youse want to be a Brooklyn newsies or not?" Spot asked impatiently tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Sure." She replied bending over to tie her laces.

The boys bent back-wards trying to look up her skirt, but failed miserably when they all toppled over each other and landed on the floor.

Spot threw them a dirty look and the boys pretended to look elsewhere – or whistling.

"Come with us then goil." Spot said, ushering her to follow him.

The group arrived at the Brooklyn newsies-lodging house. Pinch told Spot, "That – Anna girl ain't got a newsies name."

Spot pondered for a moment before saying, "Raven, youse called Raven 'cause youse hair as black as a raven."

Anna or Raven weakly smiled at her supposed nickname. "Um—Spot I need to talk to you."

Spot stopped and spun around, "Yes Raven, what would you loik?"

Raven blushed as she say the icy blues of Spot's eyes and the dirty-blond hair that covered part of his eyes. It was cute in an awkward boys sort of way.

"I need to talk to you in private." She said.

The newsies jeered and when Spot sent them a glare, they shut up.

"Yea, sure Raven, sure." Spot said signaling her to follow him yet again, and she did so without any hesitation.

When both were outside, Spot turned to face her. In the dark he couldn't see Raven's blushing face, "Well, aren't you wondering why I fell out of the sky?"

Spot smirked at this and commented, "Nah, I knows youse an angel fallen from heaven."

Raven blushed even harder at this. "No Spot, I'm from a different time than you. It's what now? 1899? I live in 2004."

Spot's jaw was open. "What? Are youse crazy?"

"I think I am too..." Raven muttered.

Spot lifted her chin up, "Raven, youse staying right?" He asked unsurely.

When she said yes, his heart fluttered. 'It's just a goil, it's just a goil.' He thought to himself.

She smiled at him and his heart started beating faster. 'Stop beating, wait—don't stop beating.'

"Come on, let's head in." He said, when he finally found his voice. She followed him back in.

"There doesn't seem to be another bed." She said to him eyeing Spot's bunk.

"That's because you're sleeping with me, sweet stuff." He said smirking.

Raven looked half-excited and half-displeased.

Spot continued scratching the back of his head, "Unless you'd loik to sleep on da floor or something."

"No—no." Raven said quickly. "I'll sleep with you."

Hollers and jeers were once again heard.

"Shuddap all a youse." Spot shouted.

Raven grabbed an over-sized shirt Spot had handed over to her and slipped it on and slid in to his bed. It was cosy and warm. When Spot slid in as well Raven felt even warmer and she automatically snuggled up to him.

Spot never ever been snuggled up to stayed frozen to the spot. He looked at her, and even in the dark, he had to admit—she was – interesting and pretty.

Soon, both of them were lulled to sleep by the whistling wind outside their window. Snores could be heard from the newsies all around them and only Spot and Raven were oblivious to it all. Spot dazedly put his arm around Raven and she snuggled up to him even more.

There was no movement from both of them till morning light.

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Project Mayhem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies. If I did, I would die. Which I haven't yet.

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. If you people are even reading this crap.

* * *

**Project Mayhem**

* * *

Anna woozily shifted around in the bed. Funnily enough she moved just enough to kick Spot out of bed. Where he landed on the floor with a thud. 

She heard him curse and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Stupid goil." He muttered under his breath and got up off the floor.

"Everyone up! Everyone up, come on now boiys, today's the day and we got a lot of papes ta sell."

Spot smirked and whipped the blanket from Anna, making her tumble off the bed.

A scream sounded through the room causing everyone in the room to wake up.

Spot was clutching his sides from laughing.

"You stupid little—" Anna snarled at him, her hair messy and her clothes rumpled.

Spot's eyebrows shot up again. "I'se think youse should, put on some clothes…youse kinda look lik'a whore."  
Anna glared at him and stared at her clothes, they were perfectly fine…a skirt and a T-shirt. What was so wrong with that…oh—right. They didn't have skirts above their ankles.

"Well—fine." She said through gritted teeth. Spot smirked and threw her some of his spare clothing.

"Raven…" He started to say, before a girl so rudely interrupted him.

"Spot! You lazy ass boiy. Come 'ere!" A shout came from the door. There stood a girl that looked a bit like Anna. Only a few aspects were like Anna's for example…her eyes were blue, not brown. The girl took note that another girl was in the room. "Whose dis Spot? Youse new goil?"

"I'm nobody's girl," Anna snapped. "And who are you?"

"I'm Raven."

Spot suddenly remembered. Damn it. Raven already had claimed that name. Oh well, he'd just have to find another suitable name, but for now—he can call her Anna.

"Well—Raven. I'm Anna." She said, sticking out her hand. Raven spit in her hand and shook hers before Anna could protest.

"Well, wese will have to call youse Anna for now." Spot started saying before interrupted by Spider.

"Spot, wese got some Manhattan newsies lookin' for youse." Spider mumbled through his yawn. "It's Jacky-boiy."

Spot waved him away and made his way down the stairs.

He was met with Jack's face half shaded in the shadows.

He smirked, "Arrghh—oh, it's you Jacky-boiy. I thought I saw dis incredibly UGLY face. But den I realized it was yours." Jack glared at Spot, while Spot was laughing. Anna could hear his laughter from upstairs, still talking to Raven.

He had figured out that this was Spot's half-sister. Come see the similarity of the blue eyes.

Raven was a sweet, kind and incredibly charismatic girl. Anna was beginning to be-friend her before that stupid arrogant brother of hers came barging through the doors cutting their conversation short.

"Come on goils, we gots papes ta sell. No more chit-chat." With that he left again. Leaving an annoyed Raven and a severely pissed-off Anna.

"Stupid boiys." They chorused. Turning to look at each other in amusement, they laughed.

"Come ON!" Came a yell from downstairs.

"Coming, Spotty-boy!" Anna shouted back, holding a straight face as she and Raven descended down the stairs.

"Youse watch it Anna. I'm not a very patient man." Spot said hotly.

"A man? You? I don't see a man here, only, a mere boy. Stupid one at that." Anna commented. Spot looked livid, someone dared mocked Spot Conlon. That…

Anna walked past him following Raven to the Distribution Centre.

Before Anna could walk any further. Spot grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Now youse listen to me, jus' 'cause youse a goil doesn't mean I can't hit ya! Youse better respect me!"

Anna tore her hand away from his and stalked off, trying to keep up with Raven's retreating back. 'That self-centered bastard, I'll show him.'

"Doesn't he ever get on your nerves?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Nope, I get used to him. Youse know? Since he was da oldest. He was always the stupid one ranting about being Mayor." Raven chuckled at the memory. "Dad left dat cane behind. Real gold. Spot would neva give dat up, neva, good thing too."

Anna shifted from one foot to another as she waited in line at the Distribution Centre. At last it was their turn. Raven bought herself fifty papes and Anna twenty.

"Foirst things foist. You sell by…" Raven told her.

Anna interrupted. "I know how to sell…" Anna turned through the pages and spotted quite a few headlines she could change to make it more interesting.

As soon as she got out she started yelling. "Extra! Extra! Man found with a knife in his back! Nude Corpse under his floorboard!"

A group of people quickly ran to her, grabbing a few newspapers and paying for them. She slipped by unnoticed by the crowd. Just as well as the crowd figured out the headline was a false. It was actually 'Man dead, body found.'

"Anna, youse a natural, youse don't even need ta learn from Spot. Now he's da best round 'ere."

"How about Jack Kelly?"

"So youse heard about him?"

"Yes, I thought he was a really good newsie as well…"

Raven smiled, "Don't let Spot hears you say dat. He might kill ya, or go after Jack."

Anna laughed, "That stupid boy has got a really thick head. I don't know how you put up with him…"

"It takes time." Raven sighed, "And practice." You could see laughter glittering in her eyes.

"So…" Anna said, "You've got a boyfriend or what?"

"Yes—well youse see. I like dis boiy, but I think my brudda might kill him, and I don't think that would be quite a good idea since he's…"

"Jack Kelly?" Anna finished for her.

Raven blushed. "Shh, not so loud!"

Anna sighed at Raven's soft side. That girl was always surprising her.

After a good fifteen minutes, she'd had enough, and sought Spot out. She found him and Spider in the back of the store dueling with a stick and a cane. Anna had to chuckle as she watched the two try to whack each other.

"Well, Spot's head is about the size of a bowling ball." She drawled, "Good thing the Delancey Brother's aren't here. Trained whackers wouldn't be able to resist."

The two boys broke apart to face her.

"Why, Anna…" Spot said smoothly, and held out his hand to show her the cane, "Like me cane? It's long and thick an' hard."

Raven whacked the pervert over the head, "Don't talk to her like dat!"

"Raven! Son of a bitch!"

The shopkeeper threw the four out and the foursome found their way to Libby's Restaurant.

Awaiting inside was the Manhattan newsies. "Oh great. Anudda stupid surprise."

"Why? Dun like me visits Spot?" Jack asked, smiling at Raven. Anna saw Raven momentarily drool.

She smirked and sat down, the other three following her example.

* * *

Come on review. You know you want to. 


	3. All The Things She Said

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Newsies. (But if Disney would like to hand over Spot...no? Well...Mush? Kid Blink? Damn.)

**Note**: I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS SO REVIEW.

* * *

**All The Things She Said

* * *

**

Jack bit down on his Hamburger, ketchup dripped down his chin and landed on his shirt. He jumped up his Hamburger slipped out of his hands and landed with a 'splat' on Spot's face.  
A loud curse could be heard from the Brooklyn newsie, he swung his fist at Jack, but only hit his ass.

"OH youse pervert!" Jack squealed in a fake high-voice. Spot, being blinded by the Hamburger, momentarily blushed, before realizing it was Jack who he had hit, his cheeks turned red from anger.

Anna and Raven who sat across them couldn't hold their laughter in, and eventually burst out with laughter. Raven nearly choked on her hotdog, watching her half-brother scream at Jack for his clumsiness.

Raven imitated Jack, "Oh youse pervert, you grabbed my ass!" Anna laughed at Raven's antics and played along.

"Like you even have one." She drawled in a low snobby voice. The two boys across them glared while the two girls and the rest of the newsies laughed.

Racetrack made a rude comment about the usual 'secret meetings' Jack and Spot had every year and wondered whether they were just more than meetings. At the end of his comment he wiggled his eyebrows for effect, he got his desired effect as all the newsies around him sniggered.

Jack hit Mush and Blink over the head, as Spot whacked Spider with his cane. Anna feeling very bored, sitting back in her chair looking at her plate of French fries, took a piece and scrunched it up and prepared to sling-shoot it at Spot's oh-so-desirable target of a head.

Pushing her chair back, she carefully aimed and let the elastic go. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at sling-shooting anything and actually hit Specs.

Specs checked the back of his head with his hand and turned around. Anna tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. Specs made his way over and grabbed a hand-full of chips and stuffed it in Anna's face.

Lets say, tried, because he missed her mouth and stuffed her shirt.

Raven helped Anna remove all the greasy chips from her shirt and at time flicked it at Jack. Anna saw this and when she caught Raven's eye, she wiggled her eyebrows and winked. Raven, seeing Anna's indication blushed.

Spot, trying to look refined stood tall with his cane and looked down on them. How can he look down at them, you might say, well he was standing up on the table.

"God, it's so hawt." Raven commented. Anna looked up at Raven and helped her cool down. Not newsie style. She unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her shirt and tied the end of her shirt in a knot, showing the whole of her stomach.

The whole room suddenly became quiet. "What?" Anna said looking confused at everyone's staring. Anna could see Raven blush when she saw Jack. He was—drooling. What an odd sight to behold. "_They match SO well_." Anna thought smirking.

Raven did everything in a rush, unknotting and buttoning back her shirt. At last, when she put her shirt back in order, her face was red.

Spot's unnecessary comment broke the long silence, "My sister—I'se can't believe my-sister, actually looked like a—like a girl…" At the end, he was dazed.

"It wasn't my fault!" She said hitting him on the arm. "Now lets go sell some papes. I'm bored."

She stalked out of Libby's clutching a stack of papes, muttering something incoherent.

Anna chased after Raven, but Raven was really fast.

"Come on Raven," Anna shouted, "Mr. Oh-my-he's-so-hot was drooling at you!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Raven asked her, still walking away.

"Well…technically, yes." She grinned cheekily.

"Would you mind not talking about me as if I'm not there?" A voice said. The two stopped walking and turned their head.

Jack was leaning against one of the lampposts.

Raven almost died. Figuratively.

"Well hello ladies, Kelly, Jack Kelly, da better looking newsie in all'a New York."

"Is that your pick-up line?" Anna asked, "Because it sucks."

Jack put his hand up to his heart, "I'se feel so offended." Anna and Raven simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"So youse ladies wanna play Poka'?" Jack asked, tipping back his cowboy hat. The two agreed, seeing as they had nothing to do.

As the three made their way to the Manhattan Newsies's Lodging House, Anna was humming a tune. Not just a tune. But the tune for 'Carrying the Banner.'

"Hey," Jack interrupted her singing, "Where's you hear dat from?"

"Uhh—" She couldn't talk without giving away some unwanted information about herself. "Spot was singing it!"

Jack gave her an incredulous look before shrugging his shoulders.

Finally arriving, Jack was again greeted by the waiting newsies. Racetrack ushered them over, rubbing his hands together in what it seems to be, a menacing and greedy manner.

"Wow, people must really love poker or desperate for some money." Anna muttered under her breath.

The room was smoky and smells of alcohol filled it. Anna angered, grabbed the few cigars she could from the boy's mouths. "No smoking!" She suddenly coughed, and then started grabbing some of the Brooklyn newsies' cigars.

All the boys had protested, but after a deathly glare sent by Anna, they all shut up and dealt the cards. "I smell like cigars…" She complained. "I hate it when people smoke…" A little voice added, "_So thankful Spot doesn't, eh_?"

A loud roar sounded from the table, "You no good lousy cheata!" Race shouted at the boy.

"Not my problem dat youse suck at cards Racey-boiy." Spot said calmly, amusement evident in his voice.

"Mmmmm…" She hummed into his ear. Spot, surprised, knocked his own chair over and fell to the floor, extra cards coming out of his sleeves.

"See! See! Youse are da lousy cheata!" Race shouted, standing up pointing feverantly at Spot.

"Oh jus' shut up!" Spot shouted from the floor. Anna held a hand out and helped him up

"Hello newsies…" Came a cold drawl at the door of the Lodging House.


End file.
